injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1:The Light of Hope (Trunks)
ELSEWHERE Goku is seen fighting against his Black counterpart while Ryu is pursuing M.Bison and Ky Kiske is confronting Geese Howard. Goku manages to defeat Goku Black with his Kamehameha. Then,Haohmaru and Ruby appear towards him. Goku: '''Ruby. Haohmaru. Let's wrap this up. I have to go back to Kami's Lookout. '''Ruby: Before Doctor Doom throws something else at us. (Broly lands roughly and sees Goku.) Broly: '''KAKAROT. '''Goku: Broly? (Broly attacks Goku continuously) X: I have to track down Sigma. Ruby: '''This was supposed to be a combined attack. '''Haohmaru: '''Goku forgets he can't do everything alone. (Meanwhile in Kami's Lookout... Scarlet Witch uses telekinesis against Doctor Doom while Jotaro is facing Billy Kane.) '''Doctor Doom: Wanda. Please. You are disturbing our entertainment. Scarlet Witch: '''I hate violence. But I hate you even more,Victor. (Gohan is pushed by Cell and grabbed by Black Cat's whip while Jotaro is hit by Billy's Cane.) '''Gohan: '''I thought you have already cleaned all the mess,Jotaro. '''Jotaro: '''My Stand is Star Platinum. Not Miracle Worker. '''Gohan: '''Trunks. Your help could be useful. '''Trunks: '''I need to make sure the Androids didn't escape. (Inside Capsule Corporation Laboratory) '''Bulma: '''I did all I could to keep these Androids locked up in the capsules. (Trunks opens the door and finds the capsules were violated.) '''Bulma: '''How did they.... '''Trunks: They didn't....The real trap...is behind us. (An energy blast is locked on Trunks who manages to repel it.) Vile: You are so smart,Trunks. (A little confrontation is set in some seconds and they stop fighting.) Trunks: You became Doctor Doom's lapdog,Vile? Vile: He promised to help me to destroy X once and for all. And now,I will erase the light of hope. (A fight is ensued. Trunks manages to win.) Trunks: '''Sorry,Vile. You won't harm anyone. Gohan. Can you hear me? I'm on my way. (Back to Abel City...Ky manages to defeat Geese and Haohmaru takes Broly down with Mai-Ling's help. When both enemies fall,Terry,Sol,Quicksilver and Sonic prevent them from breaking their backs.) '''Quicksilver: What was that? Sol Badguy: Thunder of Gods,Pietro. Thunder of Gods. Sonic: '''And what does that makes us anyway? (Broly gets up and tries to attack the four heroes. But Goku arrives in time and attacks him) '''Terry: '''The Poor Things who have to clean all the mess. (Back to Kami's Lookout. Scarlet Witch confronts Black Cat,Jotaro takes on Billy Kane and Gohan has to fight against Cell.) '''Doctor Doom: Now,if there's no more interference... Trunks: I didn't need much to come over here,Victor. Doctor Doom: Cell. He's all yours. Cell: '''I have been waiting for this moment. Now,I'll show you the terror of perfection. (The confront was close.But Trunks managed to reign victorious.) '''Trunks: Black Cat,Billy Kane,Cell...You are alone now,Victor. Doctor Doom: Like all geniuses tend to be,Trunks. Trunks: Psychopaths like you... Doctor Doom: Heroes... (Trunks shots some energy blasts on Doctor Doom) Doctor Doom: How dare you... (Trunks keeps shooting at Doctor Doom) Doctor Doom: You will pay for this,Saiyan. (Then,Trunks finally shoots his burning flash on Doctor Doom.) Trunks: Time to teach you some humility,Victor. (Trunks exploits Doctor Doom's weakness and reigns victorious again.) Trunks: Try this,Genius. Goku. What's the situation. Goku: All under control. The others are mopping up the city. I'm taking Broly into space. Trunks: Make sure he finds an empty planet. (Suddenly an alarm echoes.) Black Cat: What's this? Jotaro: It's a none-of-your-business alarm. (The Screen shows the androids 17 and 18 in Abel City) Gohan: The Androids are in Abel City? Doctor Doom: '''Hehehehe. I can hear the news now. Heroes Fail. Androids kill millions. '''Trunks: You gave them the coordinates? Doctor Doom: With Abel City destroyed and various MUGEN Heroes dead,I'll console the popular masses. Then the world will declare me... (Having had enough Gohan hits Doctor Doom in the head.) Gohan: He was finished anyway. Trunks: Attention,Heroes. Code Red. Go to the coordinates right now. In Abel City's Central Highway... Android 17: The Masked Man told us to remember... (Android 17 creates an energy ball in his hand) Android 18: It worked....Uh-Oh.... Android 17: '''Gohan is yours. I'll take care of Trunks. '''Android 18: '''Are you sure about that,seventeen? '''Android 17: '''DO IT. '''Gohan: Androids.... Android 17: '''Trunks...My old comrade...I knew that monkey Vile couldn't take care of you. '''Trunks: Do you intend to kill eight million of people? Android 17: Eight million and six,Trunks...I was planning to blow all of them away right now. But since you are here,let's make a last fight. (Ruby is seen flying with Mai-Ling) Ruby: There they are. Keep them talking. (Sonic runs and follows Ryu,Terry,Sol and Quicksilver) Ryu: '''Don't wait for us,Sonic. Go. (Sonic speeds up.) (Somehow X,SIgma,Trunks,Gohan,Ruby,Terry,Haohmaru,Ryu and the Androids 17 and 18 are transported to another dimension.) '''Android 17: What? Why are there no humans to kill here? Trunks: '''Abel City...But still... '''Android 17: Somehow it's your fault. (Trunks grabs Android 17's arm and almost breaks it.) Android 17: Maybe I was too sentimental...I will feel better without you. (Trunks confronts Android 17 and eventually defeats him.) Trunks:'''Now stay down. (Sound Alarms are heard) '''Trunks: And keep quiet while we handle the situation. (For Trunks's surprise,It's some of Regime Soldiers.) Regime Soldier: Hands up,Trunks. HANDS UP,Trunks. Hands up or we'll kill you. (Trunks uses his Final Flash decimating the army of Regime Soldiers and manages to escape alongside Gohan while the Androids escape using the other side. Some minutes later.) Regime Soldier 1: '''Amateurs. Next Time,wipe your drive. '''Regime Soldier 2: '''They are not insurgents? '''Regime Soldier 1: Just some punks like the Z-Clan idiots...we almost got them...But I can't believe we lost Trunks and Gohan. Regime Soldier 2:'''I hope our boss doesn't get angry when he finds out.... '''Trunks: Gohan... Gohan: What's up,Trunks? '''X: '''I guess we are in a nightmare... Category:Fan Fiction